More Than Anything
by TheRightWrongs
Summary: My entry for fasttalkinginsanity's challenge. Miley wants to talk to her ex but does he want to listen? NILEY oneshot...for now


**The duo that is FasttalkingInsanity set a challenge and this is my entry. Here are the rules:  
-Has to be Niley.  
-Must contain a cheesy quote somewhere in it.  
-Begin at a concert (whose concert is your choice)  
-Have a fan scream "I LOVE YOU!" and get hauled away by security.  
-1500 word limit, you can only go 5 above and below so that should be interesting.  
-Have fun!**

**Exact word count:1,505 (so much harder than it looks!)**

**AN: I do not own anything of importance to this story. The show, the characters, or the songs are not mine! Need I say more?!**

* * *

"Lilly he's not coming, I know it!" Miley cried to her best friend, leaping into her arms sobbing.

"Miley, he'll be here, don't worry. Concentrate on giving your fans a concert to remember," Lilly encouraged stroking the brunette's cascading curls.

"Ok," Miley said softly, extracting herself from Lilly's hug.

"That a girl," Lilly said as she wiped the running tears off her friend's face.

Miley silently walked out of her dressing room and went to the stage to warm up.

"Miley? Miley? Miles!"

"Huh? Oh sorry daddy, you were saying?" Miley answered back after being pulled out of her day dreaming.

"We're going to open with 'Best of Both Worlds' move on to 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun', 'Start All Over', then we'll either do 'Full Circle' or 'The Driveway' it's you're decision," Robbie Ray asked his daughter.

"Oh um… Let's do 'The Driveway,'" Miley answered after a moment's thought.

"Alrighty then, after that we'll do a small intermission where you can change for the next set. I think we'll have the dancers do a mini dance-off in between each set," Robbie continued.

"Great idea daddy, we wouldn't want people to think that Miley is a fake again," She said referring to the time when she revealed her Hannah secret to the world.

Hannah had called a press conference after the rumors of her secretly being a man had gotten out of hand. She was finally going to squash them and reveal her true identity.

"I want to thank everyone for coming out today. I have a very important announcement to make. I am NOT a guy! And I have proof," She said not wasting anytime with formalities.

She reached her hand up to the top of her blonde wig and tugged at it, she threw it down on the makeshift stage with a triumphant smile. The smile soon disappeared when accusations of dishonesty were thrown her way.

"People please get a grip! I'm not a liar, so much as a girl who wanted a chance at being normal. Are you happy now? I'm not!"

Miley shuddered at the memory. She shuddered more just thinking about the after math of it. She lost her life in a many ways. She was surrounded by fake people at school, and was constantly followed by the paparazzi. She also pulled her friends into the mess too. Lilly and Oliver suffered the same treatment. Jackson got lucky though; he was accepted into an out of state school and gladly took the opportunity to move to Middle of Nowhere, USA.

For a month this treatment continued, until help came from an unlikely source. Amber Addison and Ashley Dewitt paid off all the paparazzi. Miley went to thank them one day only to find out that they did it because they were sick of all the unflattering pictures that were turning up of them. Grateful either way she thanked them and moved on.

"So what should we open the second set with? 'We Got The Party' or 'As I Am'?"

Miley silently weighed the options. 'We Got The Party' was popular with the fans, but it brought back memories that she didn't care to relieve at the moment. 'As I Am' was relatively unknown to all but a few of her bigger fans seeing as how it was a song she sang for a movie.

"Let's do 'As I Am' I'm not feeling the 'party' at the moment.

After the set list had been finalized, Miley began preparing for her concert. The sound levels were checked and the lighting was perfected. The dancers were prepared and rehearsed, as was Miley herself.

She ran back to the dressing room. She found Lilly waiting patiently on the couch. Looking at her friend she silently asked the question that she already knew the answer to. She sat on the couch next her friend. She resolved not to cry this time. The sat in silence before a knock came at her door. Miley ran to the door, throwing it open to reveal their other friend Oliver. Miley's expectant smile faltered as she ran to the bathroom.

"What's up with her?" Oliver asked the blonde on the couch as he took the seat next to her.

"Nate,"

"Oh,"

Miley left the bathroom after making sure she wouldn't cry. Head held high she sat next to Oliver on the couch.

"Sorry about that, it wasn't you," She explained.

"No problem… do you want a hug?" He asked trying to be helpful.

"Yes," she said as she opened her arms for it.

Soon Lilly joined in on the hug. Another knock came; Miley slowly got up and went to answer the door. One of her security guards was there.

"You've got a visitor, says his name it Nate Gray," the burly man rumbled to pop star charge.

"Let him in!" Miley said excitedly.

From behind the guard a boy stepped out. A frown immediately replaced the smile.

"That is not Nate!" She screamed as she slammed the door in his face.

A muffled "I love you!" was heard as the guard hauled away the poser.

Stronger than before, Miley sat back down and kept her composure. A couple minutes later her father entered the room.

"It's time to go Miles, you're on in five," He said as he ushered her out of the door for last minute adjustments.

Lilly and Oliver wished her luck, before turning their attention to the television screen in the corner. Shortly it would be broadcasting the concert for them.

In a few minutes the Hannah 'theme song' was pounding through the stadium. The TV broadcast was delayed by a few seconds. Annoyed by that fact, Lilly turned off the TV and turned towards Oliver and continued their random conversation. They were interrupted a few seconds later by Miley's phone vibrating on the dressing room vanity. Lilly picked it up to ignore the call when she spotted who was calling.

"It's Nate," She said answering it quickly.

A few moments of explanation later, Oliver was running down the hall of the stadium to its back entrance. He found Roxy along the way and explained the situation. The same body guard from before was now refusing to let the real Nate Gray in.

Out of breath Oliver pointed to Roxy, cueing her to take over for the winded seventeen year old.

"Listen here you fool, this boy really is Nate Gray; now let him through before Roxy becomes a puma on you!"

The guard's eyes widened in fear, as he released the curly haired boy from his prison.

Oliver led the boy silently down the hall into the dressing room where Lilly was found pacing. She stopped as soon as they walked in. She pointed at the couch and the two boys obeyed.

"Ok I demand an explanation," She began looking at the curly haired boy.

"I still don't know myself. I mean we broke up about a month ago," Nate explained looking up at his ex's two best friends. "She never gave me a reason!" he pleaded.

"You cheated on her!" Lilly all but screamed at him.

"What?! No I didn't! I would never do that to her," Nate cried in defense of himself "I love her" he said as tears poured from his eyes.

"Yeah you did, with that Caitlyn girl from that camp you went to, what's it called?" Oliver said making the sobbing boy in front of him stop.

"Camp Rock," Lilly answered his question. "Did you just say that you love her? As in you still do, and not loved in the past tense."

"More than anything Lilly,"

"I believe you," she said immediately shushing Oliver in his attempts to protest.

Lilly caught both guys up to speed in how Miley caught Nate singing a romantic song to Caitlyn when she went to surprise him at camp one day. Nate explained how the song he was singing for Caitlyn is actually a song he wrote for Miley, he was just asking for Caitlyn's critique on it. He explained the nature of their friendship. Finally the three came up with a plan and set it in motion.

Miley was just making her way off the stage after the first set of songs. She made her way to the dressing room to see Lilly sitting by herself on the couch.

"He's here," Lilly said quietly before leading a stunned Miley back towards the stage.

Miley was unprepared for what came next. Nate Grey was on the stage, guitar in hand. He looked over to the side of the stage, seeing Lilly and Miley he turned back to the audience and addressed the crowd.

"I wrote this song for a very special person in my life, I'd like to sing it if that's alright with her,"

Lilly pushed Miley onto the stage as she was still in a state of shock.

Nate began to strum the guitar. He turned to the girl standing next to him,

_"When you look me in the eyes…"_

**

* * *

**

_**Wish me luck in the challenge! please review!**_


End file.
